


My cousin, Miguel

by DearOne



Series: Prove It [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles actually had a cousin Miguel who shows up and has an awkward encounter with Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My cousin, Miguel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following post on tumblr by monkshoodimpala
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Initially posted [H E R E](http://lookslikepoetry.tumblr.com/post/49610864653/monkshoodimpala-what-if-stiles-actually-has-a).

Derek didn't know why he found himself going through Stiles' window that day. He didn't need his help, didn't need to get any information from him, he didn't need anything. But he was there.

When he got into the room, Stiles wasn't. Instead, there was a gawky pre-teen staring up at him.

"Who the hell are you, where's Stiles?" As soon as the words were out, he bit his tongue. He had to admit he wasn't all that great with kids. He thought maybe he should have lessened the bite from his words and there may have been a growl thrown in the mix because now the kid looked like he was about to cry or piss himself. "Whoa, ummm, sorry, little guy, I mean..."

"Geez, Derek, can you be any more of a sourwolf? No need to go all fangs out on a twelve year old." Stiles raised his eyebrow at him as he came into the room, holding a plate of sandwiches. As he passed him, he mouthed, _"You suck."_ And then moved to sit on the bed next to the preteen who was now looking at Stiles like he grew a second head.

"Dude, you know this guy?"

Stiles handed him a sandwich. And took a bite of his own before nodding up at him. "Miguel, meet the resident grumpypants, Derek. Derek, this is my cousin, Miguel."

It took Derek a moment to pinpoint where he heard that name before, _Miguel._ And then it hit him, that's the name that Stiles used to introduce him to Danny. Derek nodded at the kid and offered him an apologetic smile. "Hey, about earlier--

"Is that a smile on your face, Derek? Fuck me, who knew you could look halfway nice," Stiles said around his mouthful.

Derek rolled his eyes, he could be nice. If he wanted to. He didn't know why but when he saw Miguel nod up at him, not quite meeting his eyes, probably still frightened, he wished that he could meet him all over again. "Hey, you know, Miguel, you kind of freaked me out earlier. Sorry, if I...uh.. surprised you. I thought I was looking at my younger self."

Miguel looked up at him, "I freaked _you_ out? No way, and we look nothing alike."

Derek chuckled, happy to see the kid looking less scared, more intrigued.

"You can't bullshit him, Derek. This kid has a brain, you know. Smartest guy I know," Stiles said as he started on his second sandwich.

"I'm not," Derek said, and he wasn't. The kid did remind him of himself when he was younger. He didn't know why he felt the need to tell Miguel, but something told him that the kid was probably bullied all his life. And that bothered Derek. "Sorry, I don't have a picture to prove it." Derek sighed as he recalled all his photos being burned down along with his house, and family. "There might be some old yearbook pictures though."

"Ah, man. Now this I gotta see." Stiles grinned and bounced up to his feet.

Derek frowned as he watched Miguel and Stiles practically race out of the room. _Why the hell did I need to bring my past up?_

He was taken away by his thoughts when Stiles popped back into the room. "Hey, you gonna own up to your words or what? Come on."

Derek felt his gut tighten at seeing Stiles' open grin, and nodded up at him. Maybe it was time that people got to know him as something other than a werewolf. Maybe then he could learn to trust and be trusted.

Stiles punched his shoulder as they stepped out of the house. And leaned over so that Miguel couldn't hear. "You hurt him, I'll rip your throat out with my... with my swiss army knife and you better not put up a fight."

"I wasn't lying, Stiles. I won't hurt him."

Stiles bumped his arm then with his own. "If that's the case, I'll give you some of Scott's puppy treats."

Derek rolled his eyes as he got into Stiles' jeep.

Stiles started the car. "To the library then?"

Derek nodded. "To the library."


End file.
